There has long been a need for an inexpensive and compact ankle exerciser, to strengthen the intrinsic and extrinsic muscles of the lower leg, ankle and foot. The intrinsic muscles, of which there are ten, are located within the foot on the plantar side. These muscles help to maintain structural strength in the arch and the tarsal and metatarsal alignment. These muscles also aid in plantar flexing the foot and the stabilization of the first big toe. Also they help to adduct and abduct the toes as well as the cupping action on the plantar side of the foot. The extrinsic muscles, of which there are also ten, originate in the lower leg pass the ankle joint by means of tendons which act like strong control cords and connect to bones within the foot. These muscle tendon cords perform a variety of functions that include dorsiflexion, plantar flexion, inversion, eversion, adduction and abduction. In addition they aid in cupping and rolling back of the toes, and in big toe stabilization and arch support.
The ankle joint itself is extremely strong yet very unstable. It is for this reason that most ankle sprains occur. In fact most sprains (85%) are of the lateral colateral type. Usually the foot is placing weight on an uneven object in the plantar position and suddenly inverts. By strengthening both areas of muscle in the lower leg and foot, one significantly reduces the possibility of ankle sprain and fracture.
This invention also has rehabilitation features that can aid in the recovery from a broken or sprained ankle. It will facilitate a progressive rehabilitation through a gradual strengthening program, by the use of progressively stronger surgical hoses to resist the exercise motives.